


Of A Sort

by SmittyJaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all had their own families. Written for fanfic100 prompt "024. Family."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of A Sort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.

They all had their own personal families:

Jo Grant had no siblings, but she had both her parents, an uncle who doted on her, and her grandfather, who she didn’t get to see as often as she would like.

Mike Yates had three older brothers who he didn’t see very often, a mother who had always instilled in him the attitude that “laugh, and the world laughs with you”, and a world-renowned surgeon for a father.

John Benton had a younger sister, a younger brother who had died when they were both younger, a mother that had raised him and his sister singlehandedly after his father had been killed in Normandy, and an aunt who spoiled him rotten with extra pieces of cherry cake when his mother wasn’t looking.

Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart had no siblings, and his mother had died when he was still a boy. He was married to his wife Fiona, and had a young daughter named Kate. Unfortunately, the marriage was under some strain, so things weren’t always as happy at home as they could have been.

The Doctor couldn’t remember a lot of details about his family. He knew he’d had a Time Lord father and a human mother, making him a pariah of sorts on Gallifrey, and he’d long since lost count of the number of children and grandchildren he’d fathered during his first incarnation, although Susan had always held a special place in his hearts.

It was Benton, oddly enough, who had suggested one day that they at UNIT were some sort of strange family, themselves: the Brigadier being the father-figure, he and Yates the surrogate ‘big brothers’ to Jo, and the Doctor as the eccentric uncle. They had all had a good laugh at that; all except the Brig, who had simply raised a disapproving eyebrow. Secretly, though, they had all agreed with Benton’s summary of their situation - they were indeed a family of sorts. And none of them would have traded it for the world.


End file.
